


The Suit (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mollcroft, Molly Hooper spying!, Molly should really go to bed!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Mycroft se prépare à aller au lit... Et Molly l'observe.





	The Suit (tr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490443) by [thINKture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thINKture/pseuds/thINKture), [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



> Fiction Mollcroft.  
> Cette fiction est une TRADUCTION de « The Suit » écrit par Wetislandinthenorthatlantic.
> 
> Notes:  
> Nous ne possédons pas ces personnages. Ce travail est un travail de fiction seulement.  
> Cela fait six semaines que Mycroft a fait déménager Molly chez lui.
> 
> Enjoy x

Six semaines depuis que trois hommes, habillés en noir avait pris d'assaut son laboratoire en plein jour, fatalement blessé son assistant de laboratoire et prit Molly en otage pendant deux heures et 43 minutes dans une maison de Ealing jusqu'à ce que les hommes de Mycroft arrivent.

Deux de ses ravisseurs avaient été tué. Un s'était échappé.

Six semaines de culpabilité écrasante. La promesse que Mycroft avait fait à Sherlock de garder Molly en sécurité avait été brisée. Avec un troisième homme toujours dans la nature, Mycroft avait été trop effrayé pour laisser Molly hors de sa vue. La perdre signifiait perdre Sherlock et son cœur serait brisé en mille morceaux. Non. Elle devait être garder aussi près de Mycroft que possible. C'était la seule solution.

Six semaines que Molly et Toby avaient fait de la maison de Mycroft leur maison. Au début cela avait été un peu gênant. Mycroft et Molly s'étaient seulement rencontrés une ou deux fois dans le laboratoire de Molly et toujours en la compagnie de Sherlock. Mais finalement Molly se relaxa quand elle réalisa que finalement Mycroft n'était pas si effrayant. Toby et Mycroft s'étaient tout de suite entendus. Il s'avéra que Mycroft aimait les chats mais n'avait jamais pris d'animaux domestiques à cause de son travail. Toby adorait le grand jardin où jouer.

Six semaines que Mycroft essayait d'être à la maison pour diner. Pour l'instant, Molly ne pouvait pas sortir donc c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire – être là pour elle quand il pouvait. Mycroft essaya d'en faire plus depuis son bureau chez lui pour que Molly et lui puissent se promener ensemble dans le jardin les après-midis. Ils marchaient, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau - son parapluie était assez grand pour deux.

Six semaines de cadeaux pour remonter le moral à Molly. Tout avait commencé du mauvais pied. Mycroft avait choisi une paire de boucles d'oreilles en perle la première semaine.

\- _Too much_ , expliqua Anthea. Toutes les femmes ne sont pas aussi exigeantes que vous en avez l'habitude. Essayez plutôt du gloss.

Mycroft sembla peu convaincu mais remit les boucles d'oreilles dans le tiroir de son bureau. Molly adora le gloss – il avait choisi la teinte lui-même, lui avait dit fièrement Mycroft. Rapidement il s'y habitua et Molly appréciait les petites marques d'attention et le fait qu'il pense à l'évidence à elle quand il était absent.

**#####**

Tout se passait très bien et ça aurait probablement continué sur ce beau et sûr chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un jour le cadeau de Mycroft à Molly fut une bouteille de bain moussant.

Le temps avait juste commencé à tourner et sa maison était un peu froide. Plus de jours qu'il n'en faut où il pleut.

A ce moment de l'année il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon bain dans une belle baignoire brûlante suivit par une tasse de chocolat avant d'aller au lit pour s'assurer d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il lui avait donné la bouteille juste après diner et elle avait été ravie du cadeau. Le parfum était parfait.

Pendant la conversation habituelle du repas, Mycroft avait demandé à Molly ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir : télé ou tricot, ou bien les deux ?

\- Je vais prendre un bain moussant.

Fut sa réponse.

\- Oh. Ce sera bien, dit Mycroft.

Anthea était attendue et il avait du travail à faire alors il lui souhaita un bon bain.

**#####**

\- Que fait Molly ce soir ?

Pendant 20 minutes, Anthea avait été assise sur le sofa dans le bureau de Mycroft le regardant déplacer les papiers distraitement.

\- Elle est à l'étage pour prendre un bain moussant.

Anthea sourit intérieurement.

\- Pouvez-vous me rappeler quelle est la capitale de France ?

Mycroft, dont l'esprit était à des millions de miles de là... Il était en fait seulement en haut des escalier sur la gauche, au fond du couloir, la porte du fond. Ouvrir la porte, traverser la chambre et dans la salle de bain jusqu'à la baignoire avec Molly, l'eau chaude et le bain moussant...

Il regarda Anthea étourdi.

\- Désolé qu'est-ce tu as dit ? Aucune idée.

Très peu de temps après, Anthea prit congé. Mycroft n'allait pas travailler ce soir. Elle suggéra qu'il avait eu une longue semaine et qu'il devrait peut-être se coucher tôt. Elle se demanda si elle aurait dû lui suggérer de tourner à gauche en haut de l'escalier au lieu de tourner à droite (où se trouvait sa chambre), mais elle pensa qu'il saurait quoi faire. Il était toujours un homme après tout.

C'est absurde, pensa Mycroft, une fois qu'il fut à nouveau seul dans son bureau. Molly avait probablement pris une douche ou un bain tous les jours depuis les dernières six semaines. Il devait être fatigué. Oui, peut-être était-ce temps d'aller au lit.

**#####**

Ses doigts ressemblaient maintenant à des prunes et l'eau brûlante s'était refroidie avant que Molly ne sorte du bain. Le bain moussant était merveilleux et avait laissé sa peau douce comme de la soie avec un agréable parfum floral persistant. Elle devait se souvenir de remercier à nouveau Mycroft le lendemain.

S'étant séchée et ayant mis sa robe de chambre, Molly avait brossé ses dents et regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. La lune était très brillante ce soir. Éteignant la lumière, elle se tint sur la pointe de pied, se penchant au-dessus du lavabo, regardant le ciel là où se tenait la lune dans toute sa splendeur.

Dans cette situation instable, Molly fut surprise de voir la lumière s'allumer dans la chambre de Mycroft. Compte tenu de la hauteur et de la position de la fenêtre, Mycroft ne pouvait pas voir à l'intérieur, si les deux pieds de Molly avaient été à plat sur le plancher, elle n'aurait pas pu voir à l'extérieur.

Les rideaux de sa chambre furent ouverts et Molly regarda tandis que Mycroft entrait dans la pièce et se tenait devant la grande fenêtre, qui était presque une baie vitrée. Son regard était levé comme s'il regardait aussi la lune.

Pour la toute première fois, peut-être parce qu'il ne la voyait pas ou peut-être elle se sentait assez courageuse due à la distance entre eux, Molly observa vraiment Mycroft. Il n'était pas exactement beau dans le sens traditionnel mais il y avait certainement quelque chose d'attirant chez lui.

Alors qu'il y avait encore une aura de pouvoir autour de lui, ce soir il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière ces yeux. Il semblait qu'il contemplait quelque chose de très important – comme s'il se préparait pour quelque chose.

Molly observa alors qu'il posait sa main sur le rideau pour le fermer. Mais il s'arrêta. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol tandis qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration.

Ses yeux bougèrent à nouveau. Cette fois regardant au loin tandis que ses mains se portèrent au boutons de sa veste de costume. Lentement il poussa et retourna les boutons à travers les trous. Il fit une pause et mit les mains dans chaque poche pour sortir le contenu – quelques bouts de papier et un stylo.

Examinant les papiers, il s'éloigna pour jeter la plupart d'entre eux à la poubelle. Le dernier, il le mit dans une corbeille en cuir dans sa commode avec le stylo.

A la surprise de Molly, Mycroft reprit à nouveau sa position devant la fenêtre.

Puis il porta sa main à son cou et la respiration de Molly se coinça dans sa gorge alors que Mycroft ôtait sa cravate en soie à motifs bleus.

Le nœud s'était légèrement desserré, ses doigts se faufilèrent entre son cou et le tissu pour défaire le bouton du haut de sa chemise. Une fois défait, il se détendit visiblement et il roula le cou, accueillant la liberté. En retirant lentement sa veste de costume, il retira ses bras du tissu bleu marine. Le tenant d'une main, Mycroft se dirigea vers son armoire pour récupérer un cintre. Il glissa lentement la veste sur le cintre et la laissa pendre à l'extérieur de l'armoire.

Il retourna à la fenêtre.

Baissant ses yeux, il défit les quatre boutons de son gilet, marquant une pause entre chacun. Molly se retrouvera à fixer les longs doigts bougeant avec agilité sur les petits boutons. En un mouvement rapide, le gilet fut enlevé et posé sur une chaise.

Il prit une autre profonde inspiration, chaque couche enlevée semblait lui ôter un poids. Debout, mains sur la taille, il leva les yeux. Son expression avait changé. Elle était plus douce maintenant. Plus détendue.

Puis, Mycroft sortit rapidement ses bras de ses bretelles qui étaient maintenant pendues de chaque côté. En mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il récupéra téléphone, mouchoir et portefeuille. Portefeuille dans la corbeille en cuir, téléphone branché à côté du lit et mouchoir jeté dans ce que Molly supposa être le panier à linge.

A deux mains, Mycroft attrapa la cravate en soie et commença à l'écarter avec des gestes délibérément lents. Molly se retrouva en train de serrer le bord du lavabo. Ses yeux fermés tandis qu'il remontait son col et enlevait la cravate de son cou. Molly regarda quand il marcha à des pas lentement mesurés à son armoire et enroula la cravate autour du col de sa veste de costume.

A nouveau Mycroft traversa la pièce. S'asseyant sur le coin d lit, il défit ses chaussures et les enleva. Pliant le genou pour approcher son pied du lit il enleva alors sa chaussette, agitant ses orteils dès qu'ils furent libres. Suivit par la seconde jambe. Les chaussettes furent jetées au linge sale. Les chaussures furent placées près de la commode. Molly put entendre son sang battre dans ses tempes.

Une fois encore, se tenant devant la fenêtre, Molly observa, alors que son regard se baissait, les mains de Mycroft aller au bouton de son pantalon.

Je devrais aller au lit, pensa Molly. Je ne devrais vraiment pas voir ça. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Le bouton défait, Molly haleta tandis que Mycroft, toujours très lentement, descendit la braguette et tenant chaque côté du pantalon, il laissa tomber le tissu doux sur ses genoux ce qui lui permit de l'enlever facilement. Enlevant ses bretelles, il les enroula autour de sa main, il se dirigea ensuite délibérément vers sa commode, les mettant dans son tiroir du haut.

Attrapant son pantalon, Mycroft fit correspondre les plis et le plia sur son bras. Il traversa la pièce pour accrocher son pantalon avec sa veste.

Mycroft Holmes se tenait désormais debout dans sa chambre portant seulement un caleçon et une chemise blanche.

Molly vraiment, vraiment tu dois t'éloigner de la fenêtre, dit son cerveau. Elle espionnait Mycroft Holmes et il était presque nu.

Retournant à la fenêtre, Mycroft leva le regard vers la lune avec ses mains sur ses hanches semblant toujours contempler quelque chose. Quoique ce fut, Molly s'en fichait. Elle était seulement reconnaissante de cette pause qui lui donnait le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Ses mollets brûlaient. Ensuite la chemise serait enlevée, puis il se mettrait au lit.

Simple. Pas de besoin de rester debout. Rien de tout ça. Elle ne devrait définitivement pas voir plus de Mycroft pas habillé.

Elle resta quand même.

Lentement Mycroft roula la tête tandis qu'il prenait son temps et déboutonnait les cinq premiers boutons de sa chemise. Molly pouvait maintenant voir les poils de son torse à travers l'ouverture. Une seule goutte de sueur coula sur son visage.

Avec deux boutons toujours boutonnées, ses mains s'arrêtèrent et sa tête se releva. Pour le reste de sa vie, Molly jurerait que Mycroft la regarda fixement, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, pencher au-dessus du lavabo et jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis sombre de sa maison, tandis qu'elle regardait Mycroft glisser ses mains sous sa chemise et ses doigts lentement replier le tissu, poussant son caleçon gris acier vers le sol.

Caleçon au linge sale.

Mycroft se dirige avers la table de nuit, montrant rapidement un délicieux morceau de hanche et attrapa son téléphone.

Molly regarda Mycroft glisser sa main sur son téléphone, taper deux fois tout en le portant à son oreille.

Quelques secondes plus tard sur sa table de nuit, le téléphone de Molly commença à sonner.

**#####**

\- Oh salut, Mycroft. Salut.

\- Tu as eu un bon bain ?

\- Oui. Um. Agréable, merci. Um C-c- comment était ton, uh, travail ? Avec Anthea.

\- Mon esprit était ailleurs donc elle est partit tôt.

\- Oh. Um. Okay.

\- Molly j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Um... Vraiment ?

\- Je suis dans ma chambre. Si ça ne te dérange pas...

\- Oh. Ah... Je serai... J'arrive tout de suite.

Molly reposa le portable sur sa table de nuit tandis qu'elle prenait une profonde et tremblante respiration et essaya de sortir normalement de sa chambre.

**#####**

Avec les lumières éteintes, la lumière de la lune illuminait la chambre de Mycroft quand Molly entra. Mycroft se tenait devant la fenêtre regardant à l'extérieur.

\- Ce sont mes boutons de manchettes, dit-il à voix basse sans se retourner tandis qu'elle approchait. Serais-tu assez aimable pour ?

\- Bien sûr, murmura Molly.

Lentement Mycroft bougea vers Molly et tendit son bras droit, lui présentant son poignet.

Molly soutint son regard quand elle prit la main de Mycroft dans la sienne et fit courir un doigt sur la peau douce et charnue de son poignet. Un petit souffle s'échappa des lèvres de Mycroft entre ouvertes.

Avec des mouvements délibérés, Molly manipula puis poussa le bouton de manchette à travers les quatre couches de tissu. Retirant rapidement sa main, elle ôta le bouton de manchette. Molly tourna le petit ovale argenté entre ses doigts.

Elle sourit quand elle vit les initiales : MH.

\- Où... ?

\- Tiroir du haut, fut la douce réponse.

Mycroft ne quitta pas Molly des yeux quand elle se rapprocha de la commode, ouvrit le tiroir du haut et trouva facilement où le bouton de manchette devait aller.

Revenant vers Mycroft, Molly prit sa main gauche et la souleva.

\- Ta montre d'abord...

Utilisant ses deux mains, Molly saisit le bracelet en acier et ouvrit le fermoir, enlevant la montre de la main de Mycroft. Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point elle était lourde.

Alors qu'elle allait déposer la montre dans la corbeille en cuir, elle fit une remarque :

\- Ta montre a laissé une marque rouge sur ton poignet. Tu devrais laisser un médecin regarder ça.

A nouveau face à Mycroft, Molly apporta son poignet gauche à ses lèvres.

\- Bonne chose que j'en sois une.

Un gémissement s'échappa de Mycroft tandis que Molly inspirait profondément son parfum et se concentrait là où sa montre se trouvait habituellement alors que sa langue rose léchait tendrement son poignet douloureux.

\- Le dernier bouton de manchette...

Mycroft respira avec difficulté.

\- Um. Oui. Mais tu as encore deux boutons attachés. Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin d'être défait.

Tenant chaque côté de la chemise ouverte, Molly descendit ses mains au deux boutons attachés. Tellement proche que Mycroft put sentir la fraicheur de ses mains même si elles ne l'avaient jamais touchées.

Molly fit un travail rapide sur les boutons. Son regard resta levé, deux paires de pupilles dilatées verrouillées ensemble.

Avec un petit sourire, les mains de Molly arrivèrent à la dernière pièce de métal sur le poignet de Mycroft. Lentement elle manipula le métal et le tissu.

Molly se retourna pour aller vers la commode et ranger le bouton de manchette.

Revenant sur ses pas, Molly le trouva avec les mains suspendues se balançant doucement à ses côtés. Regardant Molly s'approcher de lui, les secondes s'étirèrent en une semaine pour Mycroft.

Ses mains tremblèrent lorsque Molly les leva vers les épaules de Mycroft et baissa sa chemise sur ses bras. Le doux bruit du coton qui heurta le sol résonna dans le silence.

\- Mycroft, j'ai besoin de ton aide, murmura Molly.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Ça te dérangeait...

Les doigts habituellement agiles de Mycroft tâtonnèrent sur le nœud de la robe de chambre de Molly, brisant la tension, provocant de petits rires de leur part à tous les deux.

\- Tu m'espionnais, murmura Mycroft quand il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Molly, glissant doucement ses pouces sur les bords de sa robe.

\- Tu as fait le spectacle. Ça aurait été impoli de ne pas regarder, répondit Molly avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _Touché_ , dit Mycroft alors qu'il retirait sans effort la robe de chambre de Molly.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'entendirent toucher le sol. Leur attention était ailleurs.

**~ THE END ~  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Ce n'est pas un bain moussant dont j'ai besoin mais d'une douche froide. Dur de traduire et relire une histoire comme ça, on se perd dans les vêtements ^^. Et entre nous Mycroft, ne va pas me faire croire que le bain moussant était un cadeau innocent.
> 
> Un grand merci à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic xx


End file.
